Many computer devices operate by touch screen interaction. In methods for making measurements of an image on a touch screen that reply on placement at a location of interest, it can be difficult to provide precise touch placement. This is due to the size and nature of a users' touch as compared to a mouse or other virtual pointer, especially for relatively small screens as may be found on a mobile device.